A Darker World kinda?
by Dariory
Summary: Basically a normal "what if" the DS-verse and the Danmachi-verse came in one package and an OC on the DS part... My first fic, now including: religion, generally bad grammar and sarcasm! Please don't judge... too much?
1. A new guy is in town!

He was a new guy in the city of Orario. Though he wasn't in a Familia yet, he was sure that eventually he would find one that would take him in. After all, he wasn't THAT unlucky as to be rejected by every Familia in town. Right?

Anyhow, since he wasn't doing well with that part at the moment, he decided he could get something to eat. As he was thinking if he saw any places to eat at until now, he noticed a fairly short and, uh, gifted girl standing behind a counter out on the street and selling croquets. As he saw no other place to eat and, let's be honest, he liked croquets quite much, he decided to buy some. Needless to say, the dark haired girl didn't seem like she had much to her name, so it was a win-win situation for both him, and the girl. As he approached the counter, or rather stand, he realised that his speech wasn't quite so good in foreign languages, she seemed to notice him and beamed with joy. Huh. Guess she didn't have a lot of customers today.

"Hello there! Are you here to buy croquets?"

He nodded. He did not want to show his poor talking skills. At least just not yet.

So in order to tell her how much he wanted, he lifted his palms and promptly raised all his fingers... albeit one was missing, but oh well. He was already used to his missing pinky. To him, it was now just a reminder. Grave reminder, yes, but a valuable one nonetheless.

As the girl did not seem to notice his missing finger, or his lack of speech, or simply ignored it, she sead: "Nine croquets? Coming right up!"

As she was giving him his croquets, and he was about to pay her, she finally seemed to notice his lack of verbal communication, ad he was simply nodding and humming until now. So, out of curiosity, she asked:

"Uh, sir? I understand it is none of my business, but how is it that you haven't uttered a single word? Are you perhaps mute?"

He visibly flinched at the remark. He had really hoped that he wouldn't be caught. After all, besides his terrible, or so he presumed, speaking of their language, he was also a very non-talkative person, since he would oftenly screw up most of his conversations. And alas, he was to speak. He gulped, than sead:

"Uh, no, miss. I, err, I just don't think my knowing of your language is vast enough to engage in conversation... for now."

He really, really hoped that he hadn't messed up. 'Please, don't end up as an idiot again!' As he was promptly freaking out by now, the girl, in wonder, sead: "Oh, really? But to me it seams like you're good enough. Or, at least you haven't screwed up yet, if you're as bad as you say."

He was surprised by this, but when he put some thought in it, he really didn't mess up this time. And so, with newfound courage, he sead:

"Oh! I-I guess you are correct! Well, anyway, thanks for the croquets. I really like croquets." As he was paying her, he chose to try one of the croquets he bought, and was fairly surprised when he realised that, for a person who's selling them on the side of the street, they were really good! And so, he sead: "Wow! These croquets are really good! Think I might visit sometime soon again! That is, when I find a Familia that would have me..." The last part he added mostly for himself, but the girl seemed to have heard him, and sead something that quite much surprised him. "Well, you could join my Familia. It's not like we're a big Familia or anything, though..." Now was the girls turn to silently talk to herself at the end of her sentence, but her customer chose to ignore that comment. After all, beggars can't be choosers, and the girl seemed very nice, so if anyone else in her Familia was half as nice as she was, he would be very happy. Very happy indeed.

And so, he made the choice and sead: "I don't see why not. If people in your Familia are half as nice as you are, we'll get along great! I'd just like to know, which Familia do you belong to?"

"Oh, I'm with the Hestia Familia. Or rather, I am Hestia. Again, nice to meet you."

He couldn't believe his ears. A goddess had just invited him to her Familia, and not just any goddess at that! At this point, he was behaving as a kid on a sugar rush, and barely contained his excitement as he sead: "L-l-lady Hestia?! I'm honored to meet you! True, I do not worship the Greek gods, and I've heard that people don't appreciate you as much as they should, but I would be HONORED to join your Familia! In fact, I'm already so excited, I feel like buying all of these croquets here, just for the sake of it! Now, I might seem a bit off at the moment, but how could I not? You are the goddess of the heart, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, family, home and the state! To be honest, I truly would very much appreciate such goddess! And- Oh shit!" He suddenly paled, as if he sead something wrong, " I'm ranting again! I'm sorry, did you want to say something, Lady Hestia?"

The goddess seemed to be at a loss of word, but quickly regained her composure and sead: "W-well, It's nice to know I have someone out there who thinks like that, but if you're going to join my Familia, would you please tell me your name, at least?"

"Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Well, as unsettling as it is, my name is Ethan. Ethan Westfall, at your service, milady!"

The girl, now known as the goddess Hestia, paled.


	2. Some Name you got! Mystery father issues

As the boy, or rather young man, now known as Ethan Westfall, uttered his name, Hestia paled.

"Y-you don't mean Ethan Westfall, as, err, Alexander Westfalls son, right?"

Ethan sighed. "Well, as much as I'd like to say 'no', I must admit, that you are right..." It seemed as though his eyes lost all interest, weather in life itself, as they seemed to, or something else, it was painfully obvious that the mentioning of his father wasn't the happiest moment in his stay in Orario, the mentioning of his father, that is.

And the crowd?

Well, at the name of his father, the crowd started whispering, but apparently, not quietly enough...

"He's that bastards son? He should leave. He has no place here!"

"What is he doing here?! We don't need another person like his father was! He should get lost!"

"Get away from him, kids. He's a mean man. A very mean man."

"Oh shit! Westfalls son? I'm outta here!"

The young man wasn't taking it well, but he was keeping his thoughts to himself. After all, he was semi-used to such treatment already. It wouldn't get to his head. Hopefully, at least.

The goddess also seemed distressed, but for a different reason. She sead to him: "Follow me. We're getting out of here."

This seemed to catch the young man off-guard — he did not think he would get any help. And thus, he silently followed the goddess as she navigated through the city, but soon regained his ability to speak, and as they were reaching the outskirts of town, and he finally asked: "H-hey, where are we...?" He didn't get to finish, as she interrupted him: "We are going to my Familia. Got any objections?"

Even though he was surprised by this outcome, he managed to say a quiet "N-no" as they went. And thus, after a few more minutes, that felt like hours to Ethan, they arrived at a half-destroyed church.

"W-wait. How is a curch...?!" Ethan then stopped and sead: "Nevermind" and followed the goddess inside. Despite the outside being so run down, the inside was OK, at least by his standards, and strangely, there was nobody inside. "Oh, I guess Bell is still in the dungeon...?" The goddess sead, more to herself than to Ethan, but he didn't miss the comment. However...

Ethan was nervous.

After all, could you blame him? He thought he was going to be run down by a crazy mob, and now he's in his favorite Greek goddesses home, waiting for... whatever he was waiting for.

"So. Have you decided?" asked the goddess.

And once again, Ethan was confused. But before he could ask, the goddess explained further: "I mean, if you will join my Familia or not. I mean, with everything that happened today, I'd guess you wouldn't..." Utterly horrified that he somehow might hurt the goddess, he spoke up: "What?! Err, I mean, what? W-what makes you say that?" he sead, hoping and praying to dear Lord almighty (A/N his religion will be revealed later) that he didn't hurt the goddesses feelings in any way or form. And, she replied: "Well, I sold you out, right? I can't possibly hope you'd want to stay. And besides, my Familia has just one member, even if you joined, we couldn't protect you from the mob, now that they know who you are... You're better off somewhere else." The crippling depression that could be read on her face, just like the sound of guilt in her voice, was enough to change Ethan's mind. He actually wanted to leave, as to keep Hestia and her Familia safe, but now...

"I'm certainly staying. And I won't have it any other way." he sead, with a voice that sead 'you barely have a say in this matter', but in the same time, he sounded gentle and caring. But Hestia seemed reluctant still.

"Why? A-are you stupid? You'd be safer if-"

"If I myself hadn't revealed who I am? If I myself had realised the potential danger of saying my name out loud? I believe it was certainly not your fault, miss Hestia. If anyone, I should be blamed, and me only!"

"R-really? I-"

"Goddess, I'm home..." was a sound someone made at the entrance of the church. But get this... He sounded like he was dying. At the sound of a hurt person, Ethan ran straight out, followed by the goddess Hestia. And what they saw, well, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Bell?! What happened to you?!"

yelled the goddess in worry. Apparently, this Bell kid was drenched in blood. But Ethan saw something familiar about that blood. Huh, unusual...

As he was pondering on how he could recognise blood out of all things, he helped the boy inside and sead: "Don't worry, lady Hestia. He'll be fine. I can do healing magic." As the goddess and half-awake boy pondered on how he could do that, he did just that.

There was a bright flash, and Bell was suddenly fine. Like, completely.

Huh...

Wait how did he do that?!

Anyway, as Bell thanked the stranger, and asked the goddess of who he is, he interjected with: "I'm a new recruit to your Familia. But rest assured, we'll talk tomorrow. Rest now."

As Bell fell asleep, Ethan finally realised why he thought the blood unusual.

"It's minotaur blood that's covering him."

And the goddess paled once more.


	3. Ethan the BADASS

As Bell woke up, he had thought that everything that had happened until now was all a dream. Imagine his face when he saw Ethan near Hestia, who in turn was near the bed they put him in. Also, he was quite shocked to notice that his clothes were clean... or changed, whichever it was.

"Oh, you're awake. Lady Hestia, he's awake." the man sead as he gently nudged the goddess to wake up. As she did, Bell could see a slight smile escape her lips as she saw him, totally unharmed...

Wait, unharmed?!

Oh yeah, that strange man healed him...

As he was pondering things like 'why the bright flash though?', he suddenly noticed that the smile adorning Hestia's face turned into a frown as she asked: "Bell, what happened in the Dungeon? Why were you so beaten and drenched in minotaur blood?" And as Bell told her everything he knew - mainly how a minotaur ended up at the wrong level and chased him, and how a beautiful girl saved

him - Ethan wondered about one thing only.

How the girl looked.

No wait, dear reader! It's nothing perverted, I swear to my soul!

Anyway, he wondered that because he knew not many girls that could kill a minotaur as easily, HOWEVER, he did know one girl who could do that. And he absolutely HAD to know if it was her. But that could wait. Right now, as he was registered into the Familia while Bell was asleep, he and Bell had to do some errands in Orario.

And pray nobody remembers Ethan from the day before.

*timeskip onto Bell and Ethan

in town*

After Bell gave his gems in for Valis, and had a fateful 'meeting' at a certain pub, he suddenly remembered something.

*flashback to Ethan giving in his stats at the Guild*

"WHAT?! How?! Just how?!

The screaming old man was looking at Ethan's stats, as he was to do so until Ethan got someone to do that for the rest of the time Ethan had to go to the Guild, and was looking so utterly horrified, Ethan thought he'd get a stroke. Then the man sead: "But sir! This can't be! You sure you've never adventured before?!"

"Pretty sure, dear sir." Replied Ethan kindly. No need to give more reason for the old man to get even more excited by being rude to the man. And besides, he was teached to respect his elders.

"Impossible! You lie!!!"

"I assure you, sir, nothing but training every day for me. Not even barfights. Though let's be real, I never even went to a bar, there where I lived. Bunch of old drunks there, nothing for me to be there for."

As the old man was about to yell at him, he suddenly stopped after looking into Ethan better, paled, and just sead: " Y-yes indeed, young

lo-sir, I meant sir, haha silly me..."

"Yes, indeed... Anyway, have a nice day sir. I hope my papers haven't tired you too much. Goodbye."

And as the man looked wide-eyed at the paper...

He saw a rookie adventurer with his stats as a lvl. 3 and all S ranks.

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to the kind person who made a short but sweet review! Also, my only excuse for not updating is school, "work", and to be honest, general lazyness. I also think I should eventually give this over to someone else, as I realised I'm not so well informed in DS lore, at least not as much as I thought I was. Till next time!**

 **Also, if anyone has suggestions, speak up!**

 **P.S.: Silly me! I seemed to forget to give a BIG thank you to all the peeps who fav'd, followed this story! Bless. You.**

 **CHEERS,**

 **Dariory.**


	4. lastly

Bell was being slowly consumed by his curiosity, he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Okay, what the hell happened?!"

"Hmm? Ooh, you mean the Guild?"

"Yes! Why did the old man freak out like that?"

"Well... Here, I've got a copy of said papers on me. Best see for yourself. If you don't believe me, ask Hestia."

As Bell looked at the sheet, he paled.

He now understood why the old man paled.

But what he still DIDN'T understand was...

HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE SUCH HIGH STATS?!

After voicing his opinion on their way home (the WHOLE way, mind you) Bell felt exhausted. Even more so than the time he was chased by a minotaur!

Although, after calming down, he realised that his Goddess practically hit the gold mine when recruiting this guy. So of course, he had to ask...

"Goddess! How did you meet this guy?!"

"Oh, I met him at my croquet stand. He really liked my croquets."

Needless to say, the sheer dumb luck of the situation hit Bell like a truck, and he blacked out,... again...

( OK SERIOUSLY NO MORE ENDING CHAPTERS WITH PALE PEOPLE OR BLACKING OUT. I'M GONNA CONTINUE WRITING TILL I HIT A NORMAL MARK TO END THE CHAPTER!)

"Huh? Lady Hestia, what was that voi-"

"Best not think about it, Ethan" Hestia rudely interrupted.

"If you say so... Anyway, since Bell is out cold again, I'll go to the Dungeon. May haps I find some good loot, no?"

And with that, Ethan just... left. No armor, weapon, ANYTHING.

"Ethan, wait! Are you crazy?! You'll get yourself ki... killed..."

As Hestia ran out after Ethan, it was not the sight of Ethan that she saw. Instead, there was a man fully clad in knight armor, with a longsword and a shield on his back and a regular sword in his hand, turning around to face Hestia. His tattered blue cape fluttered in the wind, and it felt strangely... wrong to Hestia.

"W-who are you, and what did you do to Ethan?!"

The other figure sighed and sead:

"My, oh my, to think that my Lady Hestia would forget me so soon! Why, I simply changed my robes and you already see me as another? Such a shame, truly..." the figure sead, shaking his head, though heavy traces of sarcasm and mirth could be found in his voice.

Hestia seemed to connect the dots pretty well, though. Her face turned red from embarrassment, and she stuttered out: "E-e-ethan?! Oh, I'm so sorry! But, how did you change so quickly?"

The figure removed his helmet, revealing it to truly be Ethan, and sead; "Well my Lady, I can only say it's a trade secret, hehehe..." he laughed.

And so with marry farewells and a "good luck" wish upon his quest, Ethan departs to the Dungeon. He lifts his right hand outwards and gives a thumbs up, while glancing back. This seems to satisfy Hestias worries, and she retreats back into the church.

Ethan, meanwhile, offers a small prayer to his Gods, not to the ones who left him, but to the two sisters who decided to stay, even while their kingdom fell apart. He offered prayers to the Queen of Sunlight and to the Dark Sun...

The Hestia Familia would be just a stepping stone, naturally. After all, he had to re-unite with his TRUE Goddesses. Nothing personal, of course. So at least he would better their state of life. And train Bell. That one, is a MUST.

 **AN:** **Yeah, in the end, I realise I have minimal amount of info on both danmachi and ds, at least to write a good fic without fucking something up real bad. if anyone would like it, they can take up the rest. Unless you people think I can actually write a damn. Then I might continue a bit... maybe...** **But anyway, yeah. Plot twist, wooo.** **So fu*king cliche.** **Man I'm depressed.** **Anyway thanks to all the favs and follows, they mean a LOT!**


End file.
